A DRAM includes a memory array including a plurality of bit lines. When the memory array reads or writes data, current of the memory array is consumed, and decreases of a plurality of bit line voltages are thereby caused.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.